disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out There
Out There is a song sung by Claude Frollo and Quasimodo from Disney's 1996 feature film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It begins with a dark introduction by Frollo, telling Quasimodo stay up in the tower where he will not be reviled as a monster. This introduction features a beautiful weaving of two counter melodies sung by Frollo and Quasimodo. A clever use of the phrase "Stay In Here" brings the text of the rest of the song into contrast, "Out There." Once the judge leaves the scene, everything seems so much brighter and Quasi sings to his gargoyle friends of his dreams of leaving the belltower and leading a normal life amongst the people he sees every day. This song may have been what finally convinced him to escape down into the Festival of Fools. This song was included on the tape, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy, however the introduction was edited out. This may have been to make the song seem less dark for younger audiences. Lyrics Frollo: '''The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you Always stay in here Away in here Remember what I taught you, Quasimodo You are deformed '''Quasimodo: '''I am deformed '''Frollo: '''And you are ugly '''Quasimodo: '''And I am ugly '''Frollo: And these are crimes For which the world Shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo: '''You are my one defender '''Frollo: '''Out there they'll revile you As a monster '''Quasimodo: I am a monster '''Frollo: '''Out there they will hate And scorn and jeer '''Quasimodo: '''Only a monster '''Frollo: '''Why invite their calumny And consternation? Stay in here Be faithful to me '''Quasimodo: '''I'm faithful '''Frollo: '''Grateful to me '''Quasimodo: '''I'm grateful '''Frollo: '''Do as I say Obey And stay In here '''Quasimodo: '''You are good to me, master. I'm sorry. '''Frollo: '''You are forgiven. But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary. '''Quasimodo: '''My sanctuary. Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent One day Out there Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs Category:Sad songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame